Snow got a cold
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: After being in the rain, he found himself in the bed with Stella right next to him. His eyes widened, he was now in hell and he knew he couldn't get out no matter what. Stella and Snow, One-shot. So funny! A princess and a brash solider...oh dear.


**Snow got a cold**

**----------  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This just keeps getting better and better. Okay, since you guys are like,"WTF. You a freaking crazy author who likes to make Fanfics about couples who are not going to be with each other anyways." I usually just stick my tongue out at you and say,"You guys are just jealous." But, since I'm really tolerant of people who hate my stories, then I suggest you NOT read this story and just click the "Go Back" button and you'll just trample through the fields of ignorant bliss. **

**So are you guys ready to take it to the next level? Alright, here you go!**

**

* * *

**Stillness...silence..._koff koff_! The man covered his mouth as he coughed. He looked to his left and found a tissue box. With watery eyes, he took it and blew his nose. Then the huge man winced as he blew. His head began to pound and he buried his head against his white pillow.

The door opened and revealed a woman with honey-blonde hair come in holding a tray with chicken soup. She saw the sick patient roll on his side groaning in pain. Stella rolled her eyes and placed the tray on the near by table. "Snow," she said with a crisp voice,"It's chicken soup. it's going to help you with your cold. You do want to stay better don't you?"

The man named Snow shook his head; he hated being sick, it was one of those days where sickness hit at the worst possible times. In a muffled voice, he asked for medicine. "No, not yet. _After_, you finish your soup, you'll get it." She picked up the tray and told Snow to get up.

He only groaned. The Princess bit her lip,"Stop being a baby and get up!" She put the tray down and yanked the blankets off of him. Snow only groaned and grumbled,"Dammit Princess, give me medicine. I don't want any damn soup." He shivered without his warm blanket to cover him up.

The woman shook her head and put the trap in front of him,"Eat." she ordered. The blonde man got up slowly and picked up his spoon. He looked at Stella with a frown and as he was retort, Stella already knew. "Yes, you have too. No ifs or buts. Snow sighed and began picking his bowl of chicken soup in the other hand.

He made a face at Stella who watched him with a careful eye. A few minutes later, the bowl of chicken soup was empty and gone. He sighed with relief as his 'caretaker' went to go get his medicine. '_How the hell did I get stuck with her?_' he thought to himself. All he knew was that he went to go get a jog, it got rainy. Then he went back home, he saw Stella in his house.

The next thing he knew he was being scolded like a child by Stella. After that, she got a towel from the bathroom and began taking off Snow's clothes that were wet and damp (**I know you guys aren't perverts....right?**). He began to cough and was immediately sent to bed. Against his will.....

'_Stupid cold,_' he thought harshly,'_Damn rain, now, because of you, I have to go through this hell_.' His bitter thoughts were gone as soon as Stella came in with his medicine. She held a bottle of red liquid and a bottle of water and sat them beside the box of tissues. Then, she took off the small cup on top of the medicine and poured the correct amount of medication for Snow.

The sick man's nose wrinkled,"Is it cherry?" he asked. The blonde woman shook her head,"Nope, strawberry. Now, drink up." She handed him the cup but Snow pushed it away. "I don't want strawberry." he said defiantly. The woman's eyes flashed and Stella frowned,"What? Everyone loves strawberry. Now here! You wanted medicine right? Well, here it is!"

She half-thrusted it back to Snow who took it with a reluctant hand. Snow looked at the 'Strawberry medicene' and took a deep breath. The woman watched him with a amused smile,'_What a baby._' she thought. He put the cups to his lips and drank all its contents.

After he swallowed, he made a face as if he tasted something revolting. Stella gave him the bottle of water and he pulled off the cap and drank furiously. The whole bottle was gone and Snow took breath of fresh air. "Hahaha! Oh my god! You're such a baby Snow." He turned his head to see Stella against the wall laughing.

His eyes widened,"I-I am not! Y-You were the one who---." He opened his mouth to say something else, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was speechless for the first time in his life. The only thing he could do was glare at her.

Stella finally stopped laughing and looked at Snow, who gave her the death glare. She waved her hands in front of her and with a mocked voice she said,"Ohhh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Cough on me?" She found herself giggling at her statement.

The corner of Snow's lips twitched, and grinned. "No, I'm not. I'm going to do this!" He reached and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Stella gasped and fell on top of him. She looked at him with fury, she tried to pull away, but Snow's arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Let me go Snow! Dammit!" As hard as she could she wiggled and tried to yank herself off of him, but it was in vain. His arms latched on to her like glue. Snow just grinned, seeing the pain on her face gave him joy. Her eyes glared at him with anger,"Let go of me now." He shook his head and turned his head away to cough.

She recoiled and shouted at him,"I don''t want your germs! Let me go now Snow!" Snow thought for a second and said,"Whatever you say, _Princess_." He lt her go and saw her fall off the bed. He began laughing as Stella picked herself up, getting her bearings.

The dress she was wearing was wrinkled and her hair were bits of dust and dirt. Without a word she stormed out of the room. '_Damn Snow, GRRRR....that idiot makes me so angry! God!'_ She clenched her fists, making her knuckles white. She felt anger, idiotic, and foolish for caring for him. She shook her head and walked out of his house.

_----A few hours later---_

"Dammit, why am I here?" Stella muttered to herself. She was back at his house, holding a guilty conscience and a semi-heavy heart. She sighed to herself and vowed that if he did anything like that again to her, she would slap him and walk out for good. She walked towards his house and opened the door.

As she walked to his room, it was oddly quiet. Stella blinked and expected to hear coughing and the occasional blowing of the nose. But, it was quiet....her heart thumped loudly and she ran to his room. BAM! The door was opened with her powerful hands and saw Snow look up with a evil smile.

Her jaw dropped,"I-I thought.....you..." Stella slapped herself on the forehead and darkly murmured to herself. "You missed me that bad Princess?" She stared at the newly-repaired Snow with a emotionless face and began walking out.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked at Snow with demonic eyes,"What?" The blonde man waved her to come back in and with a impatient sigh, she did. Then he waved to her to come even closer...she did. "What? Playing games with me isn't going to work Snow." The princess said coldly.

He ignored that and patted a spot right next to him,"Come on, I won't hurt you. I just want a favor." Stella frowned, her dress already wrinkled and her eyes shot daggers at him. "Fine. Make it quick." She sat beside him with grace.

He used his index finger and waved it towards him. Stella's frown deepened and she went closer to his face. "Okay, Snow. This is going too----."

_----The next day---_

She heard nothing as she blinked and got up. Her head hurt, her nose was runny, and her throat was sore. Stella looked horrible: her hair unwashed, her nose was red, and her eyes were droopy looking. She groaned and hugged her pillow near her,"Damn him. I hate him! Damn you Snow! You HEAR ME?" Her shrill voice rose to a shriek as she saw her door being opened.

There, at her door was a man in a white vest and on his head was a bandanna. He grinned at Stella who looked shocked as she could ever be. "Hello Princess, I'm your caretaker for today." He bowed to her and when he lifted his head, he was met with a face full of pillow. "OOOFFF!" Snow took the pillow and threw it back at her.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" The Princess's voice began rising to its peak. She threw the pillow back at Snow who stared angrily at her.

"HEY! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP HERE! GOD PRINCESS YOU CAN BE A B---." Stella shot him with a one of her high-heeled shoes. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS....THING!" The high-heeled shoe hit its mark straight at Snow's forehead; he fell back a couple of steps and his forehead started bleeding.

He gasped and shouted,"YOU MADE ME BLEED! PRINCESS !YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO PAY! I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THIS COUNTRY! IT'S GOING TO BE RUN BY A WITCH LIKE---." He was silenced again with a death glare from Stella and was again hit with her other shoe.

A shouting matched ensued:

"DAMN YOU! YOU MADE ME HAVE A COLD! WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE SOMEWHERE?!"

"YEAH, WELL MAYBE I WILL!"

" YEAH, GO DIE SOMEWHERE! I DON'T CARE AT ALL!"

"YOU MADE ME BLEED! NOW I'M GOING TO BE ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO DIE FROM THE PRINCESS'S SHOE. OH SORRY, _HIGH-HEELED SHOE_!!!

"YOUR SUCH A BABY SNOW---."

"HA! YOU KNOW YOU LOVED THAT KISS! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HATE IT. I THINK THAT'S THE ONLY ACTION YOU'LL GET SINCE YOUR _SICK_ AND ALL!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!! F%4# YOU SNOW! THAT'S THE ONLY ACTION YOU'LL GET SINCE I SEE NO ONE LIKING YOUR STUCK UP ATTITUDE!"

"I DON'T SEE ANY PRINCES FALLING FOR YOUR FAKE PRINCESS SHIT! DAMN! OH SHIT, I'M GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!"

More shouting and then a huge BAM! coming from the Princess's room.

"OH HELL NO! YOU BASTARD! M-MY BED! I-IT'S WRECKED! SSSNNOOOOWWW!!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET _PRINCESS_. YOU HAVE A WRECKED BED AND I HAVE A BLEEDING FOREHEAD!"

"SNOW YOU SON-OF-A--"

Outside of the room, the servants giggled and laughed. Stella's mother and father were at the door smiling to themselves. "My, my....it seems they're getting alone nicely." The mother said with an amused voice. The king chuckled," Now, who do we invite to the wedding?" They both grinned at each other and walked away from their daughter's door, linking their hands together.

"We were once like that..." The queen smiled fondly to her husband who grinned. "Yes, I believe we were. Hahaha!" She hugged her husband who smiled and hugged back. "Now," he said with a victorious voice,"Let's plan the wedding!" His wife giggled.

The shouts from the room continued.

_----Flashback---_

_His lips suddenly grabbed her's hungrily. Stella gasped and felt herself blush. She felt his tongue cress her lips tenderly, making her knees weak. 'God,' she thought to herself,'He's a real good kisser...no wait! Stop!' Stella pushed him back and then SMACK! Snow looked at Stella with a victorious smile. His left cheek was stinging, but he didn't care._

_Stella glared at him with a red face and ran out of the room, closing the door with a loud SLAM! _

_Snow chuckled to himself,"Well, that's one feisty princess."_

_

* * *

_**Hey did you guys love that! Oh god! It was so funny! **

**Snow calls Stella Princess because he dislikes her for her daintiness and princess-life. He also knows that Lightning hates her too.**

**Stella hates Snow because he is brash, stupid, and his stuck up attitude. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think, alright?**

**-----**

**Your smiling author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
